Star Imports
Star Imports are typically available only for a short time and for or . Some of the clothes can be purchased from specific boyfriends (click HERE to see which one). Outfits: Star343_Imports.jpg Star449_Imports.jpg Star667_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter 06 Sep. 07 21.01.jpg Star253_Imports.jpg|Sagittarius Huntress Outfit (Exclusive Deals) Costumes: Star335_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_268 Aug. 27 11.59.jpg|Mrs. Clause Outfit ScreenHunter_269 Aug. 27 11.59.jpg Dresses: Star6_Imports.jpg Star114_Imports.jpg Star116_Imports.jpg Star294_Imports.jpg Star299_Imports.jpg Star302_Imports.jpg Star304_Imports.jpg Star310_Imports.jpg Star312_Imports.jpg Star327_Imports.jpg Star328_Imports.jpg Star331_Imports.jpg Star333_Imports.jpg Star337_Imports.jpg Star339_Imports.jpg Star351_Imports.jpg Star378_Imports.jpg Star380_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_05 Aug. 30 14.46.jpg Star435_Imports.jpg Star451_Imports.jpg Star260_Imports.jpg|Green Patriotic Pattern Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star261_Imports.jpg|Black Green Lace Middle Cut Out Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star324_Imports.jpg|Aquarius Cheetah Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star325_Imports.jpg|Rosu00e9 Vintage Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star326_Imports.jpg|Lime Polka Dot Vintage Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star384_Imports.jpg|Garnet Fantasy Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star444_Imports.jpg|Gold Sequin New Years 2013 Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star445_Imports.jpg|New Years Strapless Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star446_Imports.jpg|BW Ball Sheer Umbrella Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star454_Imports.jpg|Capricorn Checkered Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star455_Imports.jpg|Sheer Lace New Years 2013 Dress (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star251_Imports.jpg|She's A Lady Dress (Exclusive Deals) Star252_Imports.jpg|Royal Bridesmaid Dress (Exclusive Deals) Star262_Imports.jpg|Warrior Princess Dress (Exclusive Deals) Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(1).jpg|Hotness 175 - Blue Zebra Dress (Was Available For Free For a Login on a Specific Day + Wth a Pair of Blue Shoes) Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(2).jpg|Hotness 277 - White Lace Wedding Reception Dress Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(3).jpg|Hotness 277 - Merry Santa Baby Red Dress Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(4).jpg|Hotness 277 - Periwinkle Red Carpet Dress Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(5).jpg|Hotness 277 - Red Ribbon Holiday Ball Gown Star_Imports_Dresses_731884_(6).jpg|Hotness 277 - White Peacoat Dress Halloween_Party_Dress_(22).jpg|White Christmas Roses Dress gkghku.jpg ScreenHunter 267 Aug. 27 11.59.jpg ScreenHunter_269 Aug. 27 12.04.jpg ScreenHunter_269 Aug. 27 12.05.jpg Tops: Blouses: Star313_Imports.jpg Star318_Imports.jpg Star230_Imports.jpg|White Green Printed Halter Top (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star231_Imports.jpg|Green Sheer Jacket Top (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star234_Imports.jpg|Green Polka Dot Cardigan (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star319_Imports.jpg|Navy Gold Floral Print Top (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star382_Imports.jpg|Euro Magpie Blouse (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star255_Imports.jpg|Lime Green Clubbing Top (Exclusive Deals) Jackets: Star387_Imports.jpg Star443_Imports.jpg Star341_Imports.jpg|Red Paddington Peacoat (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star342_Imports.jpg|Euro Wool Jacket (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star Imports jackets Wings.jpg|Icarus Wings Bottoms: Skirts: Star257_Imports.jpg|Lime Green Glowing Skirt (Exclusive Deals) Shorts: Star235_Imports.jpg|White Union Jack Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star291_Imports.jpg|Green Floral Print Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star320_Imports.jpg|Red Orange Funky Dots Skirt (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star322_Imports.jpg|Red Embroidery Skirt (can be purchased at any store with 0 $) Pants: Star352_Imports.jpg Star263_Imports.jpg|Green Blocked Color Pants (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star340_Imports.jpg|Sky Blue Skin Tight Denim Pants (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Leggings: Star442_Imports.jpg Star275_Imports.jpg|Grey Shredded Leggings (Exclusive Deals) Star277_Imports.jpg|Halloween Leggings (Exclusive Deals) Star404_Imports.jpg|Black Shiny Leggings (can be purchased from any store; they were completely black, but after purchasing Miss LaShalle's white/maroon dance pants, the leggings will look like this) Star396_Imports.jpg|Black Cutout Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star395_Imports.jpg|Red Diamond Hatch Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star397_Imports.jpg|Stripe City Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star398_Imports.jpg|Striped Red Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star399_Imports.jpg|Short Sequined Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star400_Imports.jpg|Lavender Argyle Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star401_Imports.jpg|Silver Shiny Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star403_Imports.jpg|Calf Length White Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Star394_Imports.jpg|Basic Black Leggings (can be purchased from any store) Accessories: Shoes: Star4_Imports.jpg Star10_Imports.jpg Star296_Imports.jpg Star298_Imports.jpg Star303_Imports.jpg Star308_Imports.jpg Star316_Imports.jpg Star334_Imports.jpg Star373_Imports.jpg Star374_Imports.jpg Star388_Imports.jpg Star436_Imports.jpg Star450_Imports.jpg Star238_Imports.jpg|Burnt Orange Diamond Strappy Shoes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star239_Imports.jpg|Brown Multi Safari Feather Sandals (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star240_Imports.jpg|Blue Green Jeweled Shoes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star290_Imports.jpg|Green Army Floral Shoes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star321_Imports.jpg|Red Orange Geta Shoes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star383_Imports.jpg|Euro Studded Pumps (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star456_Imports.jpg|Capricorn Galoshes (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star259_Imports.jpg|Glowing Green Pumps (Exclusive Deals) Bags: Star271_Imports.jpg Star376_Imports.jpg Star305_Imports.jpg Star309 Imports.jpg Star317_Imports.jpg Star336_Imports.jpg Star390_Imports.jpg Star232_Imports.jpg|Green Plaid Tote (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star233_Imports.jpg|Green Suede with Crystals Bag (Exclusive Deals - Limited) Star289_Imports.jpg|Red Lantern Bag (Exclusive Deals - Limited) ScreenHunter_250_Aug._19_20.48.jpg|Fairy Wand ScreenHunter_250_Aug._19_20.49.jpg|Gladiola Bouquet Puppy.jpg|Hotness 11 - Lost Puppy in Purse (Was available in late 2010 for free. Could be received if you accepted a "Adopt a Lost Puppy" request shared by other players. You could also share, but if you shared one, you could not adopt it: only other players could.) A White Variation should also exist. Jewelry: Star_Imports.jpg Star36_Imports.jpg Star12_Imports.jpg Star32_Imports.jpg|Can also be acquired for free from specific boyfriends. See the list to check which ones. Star268_Imports.jpg Star270_Imports.jpg Star272_Imports.jpg Star295_Imports.jpg Star300_Imports.jpg Star301Imports.jpg Star306_Imports.jpg Star379_Imports.jpg Star389_Imports.jpg Star452_Imports.jpg Star287_Imports.jpg|Silver Squiggle Earrings (Exclusive Deals) Star288_Imports.jpg|Ice Diamond Bracelet (Exclusive Deals) Star164_Imports.jpg|Diamonds Studded Earrings Star165_Imports.jpg|Silver Layered Necklace Star166_Imports.jpg|Yellow Beaded Necklace Star167_Imports.jpg|Silver Snake Bracelet Star168_Imports.jpg|Gold Dart Earrings Star169_Imports.jpg|Studded Silver Bracelet Star170_Imports.jpg|Pink Heart Glasses Star171_Imports.jpg|Mega Glasses Star172_Imports.jpg|Large Square Sunglasses Star173_Imports.jpg|Turquoise Feather Earrings Star174_Imports.jpg|Long Charm Necklace Star175_Imports.jpg|Stacked Pearl Bracelet Star176_Imports.jpg|Silver Whorl Bracelet Star177_Imports.jpg|Silver Bangle Collection Star178_Imports.jpg|Sparkle Buckle Bracelet Star179_Imports.jpg|Diamond Snake Necklace Star180_Imports.jpg|Layered Gold Bracelet Star181_Imports.jpg|Green Floral Wood Bracelet Star182_Imports.jpg|Bakelite Bracelet Star183_Imports.jpg|Pink Leather Wrap Bracelet Star184_Imports.jpg|Long Shells Bracelet Star185_Imports.jpg|Black Leather Wrap Bracelet Star186_Imports.jpg|Red Bakelite Hoops Star187_Imports.jpg|Crystal Drop Earrings Star189_Imports.jpg|Deep Blue Droplet Earrings Star190_Imports.jpg|Green Fan Earrings Star192_Imports.jpg|Pink Flower String Earrings Star193_Imports.jpg|Colorful Mosaic Earrings Star188_Imports.jpg|Gold Disc Earrings Star191_Imports.jpg|Silver Charm Bracelet Star194_Imports.jpg|Gold Chandelier Earrings Star195_Imports.jpg|Gold Wing Earrings Star196_Imports.jpg|Blue Gem Bracelet Star197_Imports.jpg|Teal Flower Studs Star198_Imports.jpg|70s White Sunglasses Star199_Imports.jpg|Brown Aviators Star201_Imports.jpg|Gold Frame Shield Glasses Star202_Imports.jpg|Pink Shield Glasses Star200_Imports.jpg|Buddy Holly Glasses Star203_Imports.jpg|Square Pink and Black Glasses Star204_Imports.jpg|Thin Rim Spectacles Star205_Imports.jpg|50s Style Wayfarers Star206_Imports.jpg|Orange Flower Bracelet Star207_Imports.jpg|Silver Chain Bracelet Star208_Imports.jpg|Chunky Gold Linked Necklace Star209_Imports.jpg|Chandelier Bracelet Star210_Imports.jpg|Bubble Bracelet Star211_Imports.jpg|Gold Cameo Bracelet Star212_Imports.jpg|Green Shell Bracelet Star213_Imports.jpg|Striped Bangle Star214_Imports.jpg|Square Blue Earrings Star215_Imports.jpg|Glowing Aviators Star216_Imports.jpg|Gold Shine Aviators Star217_Imports.jpg|Beaded Onyx Necklace Star218_Imports.jpg|Shiny Gold Choker Star219_Imports.jpg|Silver Flower Necklace Star220_Imports.jpg|Green Gem Layered Necklace Star221_Imports.jpg|Black Gem Necklace Star222_Imports.jpg|Violet Gem Necklace Star223_Imports.jpg|Sunray Necklace Star224_Imports.jpg|Gold Chain Bracelet Star225_Imports.jpg|Orange Printed Bracelet Star226_Imports.jpg|Brown Printed Necklace Star227_Imports.jpg|Stone Spheres Bracelet Star228_Imports.jpg|Black Gem Beaded Necklace Swimwear: Other: Star311_Imports.jpg Star42_Imports.jpg|White Fur Scarf Star44_Imports.jpg|Pastel Stripe Scarf Star46_Imports.jpg|Vintage Pink and Black Scarf Star120_Imports.jpg|Red Tartan Scarf Star139_Imports.jpg|White Square Scarf Star123_Imports.jpg|Cream Cashmere Scarf Star125_Imports.jpg|Red Argyle Socks Star131_Imports.jpg|Teal Striped Scarf Star137_Imports.jpg|Gray Double Button Scarf Star127_Imports.jpg|Striped BW Leg Warmers Star129_Imports.jpg|Chain Top Blue Stockings Star133_Imports.jpg|Silk Bow Scarf Star135_Imports.jpg|Lime Printed Scarf Star138_Imports.jpg|Gray Striped Scarf Star134_Imports.jpg|Pink Stripe Leg Warmers Star141_Imports.jpg|Bunched Taupe Scarf Star142_Imports.jpg|Hot Pink Fringe Scarf Star143_Imports.jpg|Teal Fringe Scarf Star140_Imports.jpg|Beaded Black Scarf Star146_Imports.jpg|Pink Looseknit Scarf Star144_Imports.jpg|Brown Plaid Scarf Star145_Imports.jpg|Shaggy Black Scarf Star147_Imports.jpg|Pink Bandana Scarf Star148_Imports.jpg|French printed scarf Star149_Imports.jpg|Silk Patterned Scarf Star150_Imports.jpg|Light and Dark Gray Scarf Star151_Imports.jpg|Sequin Embellished Socks Star152_Imports.jpg|Good Wizard Scarf Star153_Imports.jpg|Evil Wizard Scarf Star154_Imports.jpg|Gray Button Leg Warmers Star155_Imports.jpg|Bunched Blue Socks Star156_Imports.jpg|Bunched Gold Socks Star162_Imports.jpg|Bunched Beige Socks Star157_Imports.jpg|Floral Print Socks Star158_Imports.jpg|Black Knee High Socks Star159_Imports.jpg|Grey Knee High Socks Star160_Imports.jpg|Low Black Socks Star161_Imports.jpg|Striped Pink Socks Star163_Imports.jpg|White Bobby Socks Unknown category: Star349_Imports.jpg Category:Incomplete Article